


Broken Things

by Tortellini



Series: Voltron Appreciation/Redemption Month 2k17 [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Boy Squad, Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Funny, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Humor, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Pidge | Katie Holt is Savage, Play Fighting, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Prompt Fic, Random & Short, Random Encounters, Randomness, Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Shiro (Voltron) Needs a Hug, Shiro (Voltron) is a Mess, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, VLD Appreciation Month, Voltron Appreciation Month, Voltron Redemption Month, Weird Fluff, Weird Plot Shit, Weirdness, Wordcount: 100-500, squad goals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 11:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11125824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Voltron Appreciation/Redemption Month, Day 7 (June 7): Squad GoalsDuring a mission, Pidge has a preposition. Shiro of course is the voice of reason--the dad--and the rest of them are the unruly kids. But they love each other. Who wouldn't?Oneshot/drabble





	Broken Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iamthemonsterchild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthemonsterchild/gifts).



> Voltron Appreciation/Redemption Month, Day 7 (June 7): Squad Goals

"Okay. Everything will be fine as long as we follow the plan."

"The plan?" Pidge frowned and crossed their arms. That sounded boring, to be honest. All of them wanted the mission to go well of course, and none of them would jeopardize it. "You mean like the rules? C'mon, Shiro. Rules were made to be broken."

Shiro's eyes widened. "What? No they weren't! Rules were made to be followed. Nothing's made to be broken."

Behind them Lance gave an affronted look. "Excuse you? Did you just completely forget about piñatas? And I mean, there's glowsticks too!"

"And karate boards." Keith murmured wisely. Oh c'mon, even Keith was against him now...?

"Spaghetti when it's too big to fit in the pot!" This of course was from Hunk. Well, he had to admit he did make a good point...

"And rules." Pidge finished, looking smug.

"Okay, okay," Shiro said at last. "You guys got me." Now it wasn't just Pidge who looked smug~ "But! During our missions we still have to follow the rules to make sure we're all safe!"

"You're such a dad, Shiro." Lance grumbled. But hey, no one would ever even want it to be any other way.


End file.
